


Looks So Perfect

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: You're My Favourite Explosion [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Braces, Dentist, Insecure Stiles, Kisses, Multi, OT5, Sciles, So much love!, Stackson - Freeform, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets braces and thinks his (4) boyfriends are going to leave him because he's suddenly 'ugly' Stiles/Derek/Scott/Isaac/Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks So Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally written in 10 minutes, so it's rushed, But I just really wanted to write an ot5

Stiles frowned back at his reflection in the hand-held mirror. 

"There. All done. They look great." The man smiled enthusiastically at him.

Stiles gave a forced smile and a quick 'thanks' before walking out the door.

'I look ugly.' He thought to himself as he wiped the tears away, getting into his jeep.

He didn't bother replying to the 2 text messages he had gotten from 2 of his boyfriends.

'I'm hideous. They're gonna leave me' he sighed.

A panic attack was close to surfacing as he got closer to home, he started shaking as he pulled up into the drive. 

He quietly opened the door, trying to sneak in. 

"What wrong with you?" Came the cocky one's voice. 

Stiles startled, looked to Jackson who had one of his eyebrows raised. 

Stiles gave a small shrug. 

Jackson smirked.  
"Okay then." He said, kissing the human on the cheek before walking away. 

The next boyfriend he ran into was Isaac, who was on the couch watching TV. 

"There you are! How was the dentist?" The taller boy asked eagerly. 

Stiles was about to speak then snapped his mouth shut when he remembered his 'problem'.

The young wolf frowned.  
"C'mere." He urged.

Stiles shook his head.

Isaac frowned.  
"Cuddles?" 

Stiles frowned once again and walked to the kitchen to grab a drink. Running into his last 2 boyfriends. 

"Heeeey, buddy! How was it! Did they fix your- Stiles? What's wrong?" The brown eyed puppy asked. Running over to his close-to-tears boyfriend.

"Jackson! Isaac! C'mere!" Derek yelled through out the house.

"No, I'm fine." The human cried into his shirt.

'They're gonna hate them. They're gonna think they're gross.' The thoughts made stiles cling harder.

"Cmon, tell us what's wrong." Derek said softly once all 5 of them were together.

Stiles stepped back, rubbing at his wet cheeks.

'It's now or never...' 

Stiles looked to each face, all 4 Covered in worry.

Stiles sighed deeply before showing off his teeth.

The wolves all gasped, all taken back in surprise.

"I know, I'm ugly okay! You don't have to-"

Jackson stepped forward first.

"That's not it at all, Stilinski, we were surprised, yeah, but, damn, you look so good. I wanna know what it feels like when you give me h-" 

"Jackson!" Derek growled, stepping forward. He kissed the young human on the lips. He then reached out for stiles' hand and laid it over his heart.  
"They look great. You still look beautiful."

His heart didn't miss a beat.

That earned a small chuckle from the young jeep lover. 

"God! I was so worried to come home. Thinking you guess would think They're ug-" he cut himself off when the baby wolf tried to climb him like a tree. 

"You honestly look handsome." Isaac cooed.

"Braces suit you dude." Scott said, punching him softly in the arm.

Stiles wiped the last few tears away before laughing breathlessly.

"I honestly thought- i mean, do these brace honestly suit me?" 

"They do. They really do." Derek said, kissing him once again.


End file.
